Alchemy
Potions Healing Potions Though varying greatly in potency and rarity, healing potions are a staple of most cultures, useful amidst any class of society as a means to cure minor ailments and injuries, of which there are many. Even the most basic of alchemists can typically brew a simple healing potion, although the more complex variants take more skill and experience to perfect. It is important to note that healing potions do not possess the cure for everything, despite common belief. They are largely ineffective at curing major diseases, poisons, and even wounds that are too grievous. They are also incapable of combating magical ailments. Healing potions in their most basic form are brewed through a tincture of Verdure and Celandine mixed with some potent alcoholic spirit. Honeysuckle is often added to enhance the effect of the two other herbs. Talented alchemists will also add Mistletoe and dust from a Fey creature to maximise the potency of the potion, but these substances are volatile and can cause adverse effects if brewed incorrectly. Antitoxins Similar to healing potions, antitoxins can also be found in varying degrees of effectiveness. Their aim is fairly self-explanatory, in that they are purely designed to cure afflictions as a result of poisons. This naturally depends on the poison in question, as some are far too subtle or too powerful to prevent, whereas others act too quickly for an antitoxin to make a difference. More potent antitoxins might be able to cure such poisons. The basic formula for an antitoxin is a recipe of Wolfsbane and Wormwood, combined in water and boiled over a fire at a precise temperature. Much like in healing potions, the addition of Fey dust can improve the quality of the antitoxin drastically, but carries other risks. Poisons A poison is any substance that has an immediate physical effect on a creature in some sufficient dosage when ingested or applied. Poisons are typically used in niche situations, mostly to assassinate, disable, or execute targets. Some poisons are directly intended for pure physical harm, while others have subtler effects. Truth Serum Though they come in many forms, Truth Serums are typically colourless liquids that are used for interrogation purposes. When ingested, the affected creature is compelled to only speak the truth for the following hour. It also cannot withhold or manipulate the truth. The serum is typically created through a combination of common weeds such as Spindleweed, Blowball, and Arenaria, mixed in boiling water. Quickflame Quickflame is a dark orange liquid that reacts with blood to cause it to rapidly heat to a boil. The poison can be applied through injury or through ingestion, although the former is more effective. It is created by leeching Fiendleaf in boiling water for several hours, then mixing with crushed Dragon's Tongue beans. Absinthine Absinthine is a deep purple liquid that causes no actual physical harm, but will cause temporary short-term memory loss and haziness of reality for approximately half an hour. The effect is immediate upon ingestion. It is created by boiling a mixture of Fiendleaf and the Absenta herb in water. Lishtick Lishtick is a thick brownish-green liquid that causes an extreme allergic reaction in the affected target. This causes a rapid spreading rash to spread on the creature's skin for one hour, making it a very useful distraction or incapacitant. It is created by juicing a Rashvine Nettle into a mixture of boiled Fiendleaf. Malice Malice is a blood red liquid that dissipates into a colourless cloud on the application of heat. The resulting gas can cause temporary blindness to any creature that inhales it. It is created by steaming Fiendleaf and Arenaria simultaneously, then mixing with Sulfur powder. Pale Tincture A particularly rare poison, the Pale Tincture is an especially deadly but slow-acting milky white liquid. When ingested, it causes long-term pain that can last over several days and is often fatal unless treated. An overdose of the poison will act far faster and can kill victims instantly. It is created by distilling Arenaria and Wolfsbane in hard alcohol, and then mixing the result with powdered Fiendleaf and Insect Venom. Wraithcoil Little is known about Wraithcoil, as it is a lethal poison that is used exclusively by the Pale Syndicate for their highest-value contracts. The black liquid can only be applied through direct contact with the bloodstream (typically through injury), and will immediately spread through the target's blood vessels causing the blood to corrupt and turn black. The effect is said to be fast-acting enough that the victim feels no pain. Wraithcoil is particularly fatal due to its tendency to inhibit healing magic upon application. There is no information about how to create this poison, but it is believed to make use of the Pale Syndicate's traditional Blackleaf Rose in some form. Weapon Oils Drugs A drug is any substance (other than food) that, when inhaled, injected, smoked, consumed, or dissolved under the tongue causes a physiological change in the body. Drugs are a staple of many cultures and are used in various extents by plenty of people in Maíandir. The concept of drugs is commonly associated with the reward of some form of stimulus or performance enhancement, but carries the risk of addiction and overdose. Desh Desh is a drug made of golden-orange amber crystals powdered into a fine dust which is then inhaled through the nose to act as a temporary performance enhancing drug. The crystals are mined from seams in desert climates, notably from the Kalahi Desert, and are widely illegal due to the highly addictive nature of the drug. There is substantial demand for the drug among soldiers and entertainers, the stimulant serves to quell nerves and fear and can increase reaction speed in users. The process of making Desh is relatively simple, which increases its popularity. The mined crystals are purified by being dissolved in hard alcohol over high heat, before allowing the mixture to crystallise. The resulting crystals are usually how the drug is dispersed, for ease of transport. A user wishing to partake in the drug must first crush the crystals, typically with a mortar and pestle, before inhaling the powder. There are many different variations of Desh, depending primarily on the type of alcohol used in the solution, as well as on the original crystals. Effects may vary slightly between strains. Spindleweed Spindleweed is a soft drug made from the grassy herb of the same name after it has been steamed in salt water and dried. It is used as a recreational drug and is quite popular with the richer families of certain cultures. The drug relaxes the brain and is said to induce hazy daydreams as if the user were asleep. It is not considered particularly addictive, nor harmful unless taken in drastic amounts. Spindleweed is typically smoked in pipes but some cultures prefer to smoke it directly. The manufacturing process is easy since all that is required is salt, water, and the plant itself. The plant from which the drug is made is commonly found in the foothills of mountains, but is easily transferable to farms and plantations in regions were the drug is more prevalent. Fade Fade is a highly addictive and dangerous milky-white liquid opioid that is injected directly into the blood stream through means of a hollow needle or some similar equipment. The drug is used sparingly in a medicinal capacity due to its ability to temporarily dull pain, but the amounts must be carefully controlled as the drug can be deadly even in moderate amounts. More importantly, the drug is also very addictive and patients on whom it is applied often find themselves craving more quite rapidly. The drug is made from the pressed flowers of the Arenaria plant. The resulting liquid after pressing is mixed with hard alcohol (ideally alcohol with no additives for the purest strains), and citric acid. The mixture produced is left to settle and can be used almost immediately thereafter. The longer it is left to settle the more potent the drug is, and by extension also the more dangerous. Soot Soot is a charcoal grey powdered drug made of the charred remains of Blackleaf Rose petals after they have been burnt in oil over low heat for a period of several hours. It is typically inhaled through the nose. The drug causes a heightened state of clarity and perception, while also boosting confidence and charisma for a short period of time. Unfortunately the drug also causes the craving for more of the drug, increasing the risk of overdose and/or addiction. Blackleaf Roses are extremely rare and grow commonly in seaside caves where there is ample access to saltwater spray, and a lack of direct sunlight. The process of retrieving them tends to be dangerous, and creating the drug is equally dangerous as the heat levels must be precisely managed for an extensive period of time in order to avoid burning the petals too thoroughly. Nix Nix is a drug sold in pale nuggets of brittle crystal that must be smoked through a bowl pipe in direct heat. The smoke from the dissolving crystals is said to induce a feeling of extreme internal warmth flowing through the bloodstream, and is widely popular in regions where extremely low temperatures are normal. The sensation can be uncomfortable at first but is useful when attempting to avoid hypothermia, poison, disease, or toxins, if at some personal risk. The drug is made from the bean of the Dragon's Tail plant. The bean is boiled in hard alcohol under high heat until it dissolves, and the thick gelatinous liquid produced is left to crystallise before being broken up into small nuggets that can fit inside a bowl pipe. The quality and type of the alcohol will determine the colour and longevity of the crystals.Category:Technology